


The Lament of the Queen

by OpheliacOfCamelot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Being unfaithful, Cardtalia, Cardverse, Kingdom of Spades, M/M, Tudors Reference, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliacOfCamelot/pseuds/OpheliacOfCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly based off The Tudors, a simple drabble.<br/>Being a Queen must have its perks, but will it actually be enough to account for its pains? Arranged marriages will always be that, loveless, arranged marriages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lament of the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a hardcore UsUk fan for years now, but I feel as an author it was a grand challenge, I hope It's as fun to read as it was to write!
> 
> Added headcanon: Arthur is originally from the Diamonds, cousin of Francis [king].

As far as arranged marriages went, his was remarkable. Regardless it being a matter of state, it was the best situation he had been forced into. His husband was kind, gentle, sweet; but yes, every rose had it's thorn. Being cousin to another King had taught him what was to come, the responsibilities, the joys- and the sorrows of being a Queen. Francis treated Lilly like a porcelain doll, but it wasn't a secret he was unfaithful a lot more than the word 'often' can account for. He knew when you are a monarch you'll be doomed if you fall for your husband, and he truly hadn't intended to. In the end, Alfred was indeed the golden boy everyone spoke about, and more. It became almost impossible not be in love with him, even when he tried avoiding him, his spouse had appeared to take over his mind. Even when he realized so he attempted to not acknowledge it, to ignore the feeling, but his heart made itself be heard louder than his brain.

Alfred was to him the ideal Prince Charming from the books his mother would read to him as a child, but one day, the spell was broken. He had walked in on Alfred with someone who he could only guess was a mistress. So even in the Spades it worked that way, making mistresses something completely normal. The rage he felt and how he wanted to blow it out was not something acceptable however, and he recalled walking out before the King said a word. He shouldn't be this upset, he knew that. Kings have mistresses, he also knew that. But his Alfred having another lover was something his mind simply could not process... Why? Was it because he was not enough? Because he didn't love him? Or simply was it done as a tradition of the sort? No words could make him feel better about what he had seen however. 'You are the Queen of Spades, Arthur.. Act like it!' He thought, but the teardrop that became one and ran away with the flowing river declared that his cover was done for, broken. He didn't know how long he stayed there, nor did he notice when it became dark. As he looked back, he noticed the castle still had lights, perhaps they were looking for him, or perhaps Alfred was catching up on paperwork. It was probably the latter.. Well, would it even matter if he was Queen or not? Surely an alliance with another Kingdom could do Alfred good if he remarried. Suddenly sleeping outside seemed a not so far fetched idea, being lulled to Morpheo's land with the whispers of the river, the cool night breeze, the tranquility. Watching the sunset in the morning might be even more beautiful than from the window in his room.

Albeit, in the end, sleep never came to him. He dozed off for seconds and was brought back to his senses with the splash of water. Sometimes it seemed to tell him to get near it, and when he did, it whispered 'closer', 'closer'. Until he decided to get up and walk away from it at dawn, he slipped, there was a splash, and everything went mercifully dark. The next thing that he knew was that he was warm in bed, and a few whispers could he heard, he was just not sure who was speaking. When he opened his eyes, it was no other than Alfred and Yao. The brunette was motioned to leave the room but the King remained.

"Arthur, oh God Arthur.. why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You tried to kill yourself."

Arthur felt a need to roll his eyes, and it might have made him laugh, that even when he was still as upset as ever, his pride butt in to make an appearance, did Alfred really think one incident like that would devastate him so? Might be true but it was still insulting. However rather than responding how he wished, he only shook his head and rolled on his side to be more comfortable. "But I didn't."

"Then what happened back there?" Alfred almost demanded to know, to which the Queen shrugged and did not bother to say anything in return. The taller blonde sighed before going to stand by his side, "Listen I.. I want to explain what you saw."

"Save it."

"Arthur.."

"I don't want to hear it."

"You have to."

When Arthur's eyes met Alfred's there was clear resentment in them, hurt, and possibly hate. The Queen's eyes closed soon after averted his gaze again, "I didn't try to kill myself, just have that and leave me be."

"Arthur I.. Listen, I'm not like Francis."

"I told you I didn't want to hear it, didn't I? What's done has been done, end of story. I'm much to your misfortune alive, but I don't want to listen to you. I already know what you will say and trust me, I've heard it before. There's no use in it coming from your lips, it will only hurt more and become further engraved in my head. I know it isn't very.. Kingly. To be loyal, and that their Queen is supposed to sit and take it. If I ran away was because I didn't want to see it, but I made no scene because I know this."

"Then.. Why didn't you come back when it got dark? I spent all night looking for you."

"Because I didn't want to have to look at you, because I am cursed. You see, my love for you is so great, it just.. it broke my heart to see you loved others. But I understand it," Arthur once again turned on his side, but his other side, giving his back to Alfred,

"Now, I would like to be alone." There was hardly anything to be said, Alfred walked out as to not disturb his spouse, but their small conversation gave him a lot to think of.

 

_"It broke my heart to see you loved others.."_


End file.
